Faster
by mroscar
Summary: He was in his very first season on the biggest stage in motorcycle racing. She was on the crew, working on the bike. They both had the same goal. To go as fast as possible.
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to try a new never-written-before type story and hopefully it turns out well and_ everybody enjoys it. Reviews always help, whether they are kind or ugly, so if you notice a problem or just want to say you like it or hate it, it would be appreciated!_

I woke up and rolled over to see my alarm clock read _5:30. _Ugh. Some mornings I really questioned my choice of career. Though it wasn't really my choice, I suppose, being thrown into it at the age of four. I know what you're thinking. Who lets their four year old ride a motorcycle? Surprisingly, a lot of people. I started racing competitively when I was seven and it turns out, I was really good. Like _win every race_ good. I worked my way up the chain and now here I was, on the biggest stage in motorcycle racing, MotoGP.

It was my very first season in this high level class and the amount of power the bikes held over the ones I've previously raced on was kind of ridiculous. I think everyone in this sport has to be a little bit crazy to race in it. Flying around a track at near 210 miles per hour was probably not the best way to ensure I live until I'm forty.

Though honestly, I'm not sure I have much to live for. Sure, some of the perks of the job were great. Hot girls, money – so much money – and riding on machines that cost over a million dollars? Yeah, not a bad way to live. But this was my dad's dream and most of the time he only talks to me about my career like he's my manager. Mom decided to leave since my dad was so caught up in the sport and I don't blame her. Sometimes we skype, I think she wants to make sure I'm still alive.

Other than my parents and the crew who work on my bike, I don't talk to anyone on a regular basis. Which should be expected I guess. From March until October I'm travelling to the races in different countries and almost never home. That can make it hard to keep friends. The other races are always around, travelling to the same races and we all hang out and talk. And really, who better to talk to about your problems than someone going through the exact same thing? But in the end, they are your competition and you don't want to seem weak.

Being alone and the crazy schedule every week takes its toll and mornings like today, nothing seems better than to just roll over, pull the blankets over my head and sleep until noon. I can't though. This is my job and there are plenty of other rookies dying to take my place so I turned off my alarm and climbed out of bed. I took a quick shower then went to my kitchen to grab some breakfast. I was out of the door in less than thirty minutes.

I reached the track no later than 6:30 to meet with my crew chief and get prepared for the practice today. I raced for Ducati, an Italian team, which really doesn't compare to the powerhouses of Yamaha and Honda. My dad strongly encouraged that I took the deal. _Imagine how famous you would be if you beat the Japanese bikes with an Italian_. No pressure, Adrian. Just pull off the near impossible your first season. Sure dad, no problem.

I walked over to one of my crew members and sat across from her at the table. She had her eyes closed and didn't even open them when I put my feet up on the table. Guess the early mornings affected more than just me. I saw a steaming mug clasped in her hands and smirked.

"Is that number four or five Sage?" I'm pretty sure she was addicted to coffee. Any free time we had there was always a mug in her hands and I usually see her drink a few cups before we even start in the morning.

She opened her eyes to give me a glare and took a sip before answering. "It's only my third, I'm cutting back."

I laughed outright at that statement. Only Sydney would think three cups is cutting back. When she only glared at me again, I got up and stretched. "Well I guess I should be heading to my trailer to get changed. You're always welcome to help, just knock." I winked at her and walked away.

I wasn't really joking when I said she could help. These race suits were tight and actually really difficult to get on so help from anyone would have been appreciated. Finally there was a knock on the door and my dad walked in. I was faintly disappointed it wasn't Sydney but I hadn't really hoped she would show up. I was mostly just relieved someone would get this thing on me correctly.

That relief was fading when my dad started scolding me for how late I was. "If you had arrived earlier you would've had more time to put this on and we wouldn't be rushing." I just rolled my eyes, mumbled a quick thanks for helping me with suit, grabbed my helmet and left him in my trailer.

I walked over to my new bike and just stood there staring at it. It really was a thing of beauty. The streamlined bodywork hiding all the tremendous power of the engine, it was kind of sexy. I must have still been quite tired because my mind started wandering and pictured a hot girl draped over the bike. Now _that_ was sexy.

I was pulled from my fantasy by a voice behind me. "Are you even listening to me? This is serious. That bike costs a ton of money and if you crash it on your first time riding no one is going to be happy. Got it?"

I hopped on the bike, pulled on my helmet and smiled. "No worries. I got this. Easy peasy." She just rolled her eyes and started explaining how I should ride it for the first time.

"Remember to keep your speed up. If you slow down too much the tires will lose heat and therefore lose traction. It's one thing to crash a Moto 2 bike at 170 miles per hour. It's a complete other thing to crash at 200 miles per hour. It's a beautiful day out, don't ruin it for me by crashing and making me repair the bike in a garage all afternoon."

"Yeah, if I crash I'll be sure to think about how I made you work in a garage on this beautiful day from my hospital bed."

"That's all I ask." She gave me a small smile and started the bike. The roar of the engine was incredible. I was glad for my helmet covering my mouth because I'm pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot. My crew chief gave me the thumbs up and I twisted the throttle.

I really couldn't be more excited.

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and maybe you could review! Also, I'm sorry so much of this was just explaining things, but I felt like a lot about MotoGP and the lifestyle needed explaining since many people, at least in the US, don't really know about it. There will probably be some more in the next chapter or two, but I promise not to weigh down the story with it! See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for the long time in updating. I've been writing several chapter 2s and couldn't decide which direction to go. I hope you agree with my final decision but as always, don't be afraid to leave your honest opinion! Hope you enjoy!_

Adrian returned without crashing, though there were a few close calls where he started to lose control. I admit he was a good rider. He always regained control quickly when a wheel started to slip out. That being said, I was right thinking he was going to push it too hard the first time he was out causing his lap times to be inconsistent and I'm guessing the brakes would be more worn down than they should have been.

I walked over to where the bike was sitting on the stands and joined the other mechanics going over everything to be sure it all held up okay. As expected, the brakes were unbelievably worn down due to Adrian's need to go too fast and brake too hard. Hopefully the crew chief, Stanton, would tell him about this. If he wore down the brake pads too quickly, he could crash.

I looked around searching for Stanton and finally found her sitting next to Adrian. It looked like he was telling her how the bike felt for him, and what he wanted to tweak to personalize it to his riding style. We would get the details later.

I stood there for another moment looking at them. I had to admit that Adrian was pretty good looking. He had sharp features and a well-defined jaw. His brown hair was in disarray and sticking up at awkward angles from his helmet. It kind of made him look cuter.

His usually pale skin was flushed from the exertion of riding. It was actually really physically demanding. In a race car you basically only need to move your arms to turn the wheel and move your feet for the pedals. On a motorcycle, the rider has to use their entire body weight to lean the bike to the side to turn. Another side effect of the physical demands of riding was all the riders are extremely fit, Adrian included.

My thoughts continued along those lines until Adrian's eyes met mine. He smirked at me and I realized I had been staring for far too long. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I quickly turned around and started walking away. A few of the other mechanics volunteered to put away the bike so I didn't really have a reason to stay.

I went to the back of the garage to start packing up my tools. They were expensive and I didn't really want to leave them laying around. I was just about finished and was locking up my tool cabinets when I heard a voice behind me.

"You look kind of hot when you're concentrating like that." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Adrian was standing there leaning against a wall. I rolled my eyes at his words.

In the few weeks I've known him I've come to learn he's a huge flirt and went through girls almost as fast as he went through hair gel. I guess it came with fame and fortune.

"Adrian! I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!" A busty girl in a too-short dress walked as fast as she could in her ridiculously high heels over to Adrian and hugged him tightly. He looked stunned at her appearance but quickly regained his composure and hugged her back. I looked down, not wanting to intrude on their moment. I wasn't used to public displays of affection and it was making me slightly uncomfortable.

I think Adrian sensed this and pulled out of the hug, the girl still stuck to his hip. "Uh, Sydney, this is Rose and Rose this is a member of my crew, Sydney."

Rose gave me a smile and held out her hand. I shook her hand and gave her a small smile in return. After exchanging pleasantries, she turned back to Adrian and started talking to him like I wasn't even there.

I finished locking up my cabinets and decided to head home without saying bye to Adrian. He and Rose were in the middle of a whispered conversation so I felt it better to not interrupt. As I was grabbing my bag and keys, Adrian spoke up again.

"Hey, Sydney. A few of us were going to go out to eat later if you wanted to join."

"We've got an early morning tomorrow so I think I'll stay in. Thanks though." Not to mention I wouldn't be able to eat anything sitting at the same table as someone with the figure Rose has.

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow, Sage." I gave a small wave goodbye and started walking away.

I was half way to my car when I realized I forgot my laptop in the garage. I wanted to go over some of the performance stats from the day when I got home. I turned around and walked quickly back to the garage.

I looked to my left and saw Adrian's arm around Rose as they walked in the direction of his trailer. I felt a twinge in my chest at the sight. I was surprised at how much seeing them was bothering me. It was probably just because I knew he was going to be up late when he really shouldn't be. Yeah, that's all this was. Frustration at his actions.

I sighed and retrieved my laptop, then climbed into my car. On the drive home, I convinced myself that I didn't care about what I saw and once I got home, I immersed myself in numbers and charts. Eventually, I couldn't focus on my work anymore and headed to bed.

_Sooo, love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, thanks to everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story, followed this story, and favorited this story! It basically means the world to me! Hopefully you enjoyed this next installment and I will see you next time!_


End file.
